La loi de Murphy par Lyna
by MissChaos-chan
Summary: L'emmerdement maximal a encore frappé ! Après avoir échappé à Hojo je me retrouve, pour une raison débile, engagée dans un groupe stupide dont le but est de sauver le monde. Bien sûr ils sont tous forts, classes et beaux (à quelques exceptions tout de même) ... sauf moi, Lyna, 17 ans, et boulet de son état. OC mais pas de Mary-Sue. (oh non ça ne risque pas )


**Chaos :** Alors ça y est ... ta première fic ... émue ?

**MissChaos :** Nan.

**Chaos :** -_- c'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire tes amis ...

**MC :** Va te coucher espèce de chauve-souris trop maquillée !

**Chaos :** Graooooh ! Bonne lecture.

**Mc :** Next ! Et je vous jure qu'il n'y a pas de Mary-Sue dans cette fic !

* * *

Il était une fois un joli petit village paumé, niché au pieds d'une chaîne de montagnes et aux allures de ville fantôme peuplée par des types chelou en robes noires qui répétaient en boucle : "Réunion ... Réunion ... Sephiroth ... gaaaaah ..." Ce village s'appelait Nibelheim et n'était pas connu pour ses touristes assez ... inexistants ... à se demander pourquoi un des deux seuls commerce était une auberge (l'autre un magasin d'armes ... eh oui les gens cultivent leurs légumes, font leurs meubles et leurs vêtements et fabriquent leurs pianos (oui leurs pianos) eux-mêmes.). Enfin bon, moi je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, ou du moins pas trop, car pour le moment cette auberge était le seul endroit un minimum sûr où je pouvais risquer de dormir. Eh ouais entre un hôtel, une maison squattée par des tarés gothiques à allures pitoyable de larves et un manoir vampiresque il est évident que j'ai préféré la première solution ... si si c'est évident.

Dooooonc ... me voilà couchée sur le lit défoncé de cette bicoque miteuse et tout ça pour attendre qu'un groupe de débiles écolos qui s'étaient mis en têtes de sauver le mode et de tuer le type le plus fort de la création débarquent dans leur super voiture volante rouge. Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai put en arriver là.

En fait je sais parfaitement comment, mais c'est pour laisser du suspens au lecteur de ce journal de bord.

Vous vous en fichez ? Ok ok ... Bon alors je suis une expérience de laboratoire. Oh dit comme ça les gens ont souvent deux types de réactions, le fameux "oooh noooon mais c'est horrible pauvre petite" et le "encore ? On en voit de plus en plus ces derniers temps !". Et la plupart du temps aussi les personnes pensent souvent qu'être un spécimen étudié par le grrraaand Hojo signifie avoir des tas de pouvoirs super cools et utiles. Je suis désolée de décevoir ces personnes là, j'ai bien un pouvoir mais il n'est ni cool ni utile.

Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ? Ok ok je vous le dit ... J'entends une voix dans ma tête. Oui une voix. Et non je ne suis pas folle, enfin on m'a déjà dit que si mais pas dans ce sens là ... ouais bon next et je vous explique en détails le truc de la voix.

En gros il arrive, rarement, que quelqu'un s'amuse à m'envoyer des messages télépathiques (dixit Jojo le petit chimiste) et me donne des "ordres" auxquels je ne peux désobéir allant du "ramasse ce papier sale par terre" au "sauve le monde et grouille toi, on a pas que ça à foutre !". Pour le moment un ordre du type "sauver l'humanité, la Terre et les koalas de Transylvanie" ne m'a pas encore été donné mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder ...

Le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois ces ordres ont des conséquences ... variées ... tremblement de terre, crise cardiaque d'une mémé passant par là, train qui déraille ... J'ai eut de tout moi !

Voilà, mon pouvoir c'est d'entendre une voix qui me donne des ordres absolus et visant à créer une catastrophe. Si j'attrape la personne qui fait ça, je lui mets une fessée avant de lui lire le discours d'intronisation de Rufus au poste de directeur de la Shinra. Une vraie torture, la preuve : Hojo bavait en l'écoutant ... heureusement qu'il est mignon le rouquin sinon je lui aurais déjà pété la figure ! Enfin ... dans mes rêves ... parce que je suis une brelle en combat. Sauf quand je reçois l'ordre de gagner contre quelqu'un. Ce qui n'est jamais arrivé.

Tiens tant qu'on y est parlons de mon physique. De toute façon j'ai tout mon temps.

Alors je suis grande, blonde, bronzée, ai une poitrine généreuse, un tour de hanches sublime, de grands yeux violets envoûtants, une bouche en coeur, un visage fin, et je m'appelle Mary-Sue.

Non je rigole, je suis petite, brune aux yeux noisette (sauf quand la voix me parle, ils deviennent verts), ai la peau mâte et un bonnet B, mes formes ne sont ni inexistantes ni vraiment impressionnantes, une bouche ... normale et un visage de fille de 17 ans avec un nez tout petit, des yeux trop grands et une bouche trop ... ordinaire. Et je m'appelle Lyna.

Pour faire court : je suis banale.

On s'attendrait à mieux de la part d'une héroïne, non ? Moi je n'en sais rien je n'ai jamais aimé les clichés.

On m'a dit que j'étais intelligente, plus que la moyenne mais pas un génie non plus, encore heureuse sinon j'aurais encore plus souffert aux côtés de ce dingue de scientifique aux cheveux gras. Parfois je me demande pourquoi c'est Nanaki qui a été sauvé et pas moi ... Je l'aimais bien lui, il me parlait de Freud et de Lacan et je lui racontais comment cultiver des pommes. Le boulot passionnant de mes parents. Peut-être ai-je eut de la chance d'avoir été capturée finalement ... au moins je peux voyager, certes dans un village paumé et hanté, au lieu de planter des pommiers ...

Je vais arrêter de parler de moi, ça va finir par faire prétentieuse. Ce que je ne suis pas. Enfin ... si peu ... Mais bon là n'est pas la question. Voici comment a commencé mon histoire, vous allez voir c'est pas long ...

Donc j'étais tranquillement en train de me sêcher les cheveux dans ma cellule minuscule de la Shinra quand la voix a résonné dans ma tête, m'arrachant un "meeeerde" des plus polis. Son ordre ? "Va à Nibelheim dans 5 jours, restes à l'auberge et, le lendemain, rencontre le groupe de héros qui sauvera le monde afin de leur prêter assistance". Comment refuser une demande faite aussi poliment ? J'ai donc hurlé : OUVREEEEZZZ-MOOOOIII ! Emasculé le SOLDAT qui a passé la tête par la porte, courut dans les couloirs, sauté par une fenêtre, relevé en boitillant, re-courut jusqu'à arriver à Nibelheim 5 jours plus tard.

Vie de merde.

Alors que je me morfondais sur mon sort, j'ai entendu des gens monter les escaliers, je suis sortie de ma chambre d'un bond et ai demandé aux arrivants :

- Vous êtes les sauveurs du monde ?

Ils m'ont regardé bizarrement puis ont répondu (enfin un d'eux parce que sinon ça aurait été louche ...) :

- Ah bin qu'nan ! Moui c'ést Robért et lui l'bas c'ést Férnand, n'ést des 'frmiers et n'vient 'lver nos vâches dans l'couin.

Je les ai regardé, j'ai claqué la porte et je me suis demandé comment c'était possible d'être aussi boulet que moi.

- Hélà mamzelle ! C'ést qu'vous ét' pas p'li, Hein ?

- Laisses c'te fille tranquille Férnand, et vins vouir les vâches !

- J'rrive Robért !

J'ai attendu que leurs voix grasses et leur accent ridicule soient partis avant de passer ma tête par l'entrebaillemment de ma chambre et de regarder l'heure indiquée par une horloge antique fixée au mur. 12h29 ... MON DIEU ! Ils arrivaient dans 1 minute ! Heureusement que Robert et Fernand étaient partis j'aurais vraiment pas eut l'air crédible en tant que renfort potentiel avec eux ... Enfin ... moins que la crédibilité quasiment nulle que j'ai déjà ... moins que 0 ça aurait été dur ...

Enfin, j'entendis des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix, jeunes cette fois, sans hésiter, j'ai de nouveau ouvert la porte et braillé :

- C'est vous les écolos ?!

Ils m'ont regardé bizarrement, comme leurs prédécesseurs et je me suis dit que je devais avoir quelque chose sur le nez, tant pis. Un grand black avec un pistolet à la place de la main s'est avancé, torse nu avec un blouson défoncé, il était tellement musclé que c'en était presque moche. Pas mon genre quoi ...

- Nous sommes le groupe de terroristes écologistes ... AVALANCHE ... m'a dit pistolet-à-la-place-de-la-main

A voir son air déçu quand j'ai lâché un "ah" j'aurais dû être plus impressionnée.

- Et vous avez fait quoi comme actes terroristes ? ai-je tout de même demandé pour lui faire plaisir.

- Eh bien ... On a fait exploser un réacteur, cassé la voiture de tous les employés de la SHINRA, infiltré le QG de cette dernière, joué au poker avec un doudou géant et travesti Cloud.

En entendant l'exclamation indignée d'un blond drogué au gel et aux yeux bleus MAKO, j'ai deviné qui était le-dit Cloud.

- Oh c'est cool, et moi je suis une expérience de laboratoire d'Hojo, numéro 27 plus précisément, et je dois vous aider à sauver le monde. Comment ? Je sais pas mais en tout cas je dois vous accompagner ... sinon ça va ?

Ils ont haussé un sourcil et ont posé la question qui tue :

- Tu sais faire quoi ? demanda Cloud, l'air sceptique.

- Je sais pas. lui ai-je répondu.

- Tu peux te battre ? m'a demandé le black à la main pistolet.

- Tu peux soigner ? a surenchérit une brunette habillée en rose bonbon.

- Tu peux utiliser des matérias ? continua une autre brunette mais elle vêtue d'un short et d'un t-shirt très très courts ... plus allumeuse tu meurs ...

- Tu peux te travestir ? questionna une boule de chewing-gum rose munie d'un microphone.

- Non. Certainement pas. Et ... (j'ai décidé de mentir en voyant leurs airs déçus) Oui !

- Ah bon ? a dit une voix que je connaissais bien, je ne savais pas ...

Je me suis retournée, ai vu ma chambre vide, ai eut l'air stupide, me suis re-retournée vers le groupe de héros qui avaient l'air stupéfait pas tant de stupidité, ai baissé les yeux vers une bestiole rouge tatouée. Et je me suis dit "et merdeuh ... j'ai encore eut l'air débile". Puis j'ai reconnu ...

- NANAKIIIIIII ! ai-je hurlé, mais ... Qu'est-ce que u fous là ? Ah oooouuui c'est vrai ... tu avais été sauvé par eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Le lio...tig...panthè... l'animal génétiquement modifié a aboyé joyeusement et m'a léché le visage, m'arrachant un "beurk !" dégoûté et lui attirant un coup de pied dans les fesses. Evidemment je l'ai raté et me suis retrouvée à dire coucou au sol dans une position tout à fait ridicule.

- Tu la connaît ? a demandé Cloud.

- Oui. répondit Nanaki.

- Tu l'aimes bien ? a continué MAKO-man.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- On doit l'emmener avec nous ?

- Oui.

- C'est obligé ?

- Oui. Sauf si tu veux perdre une partie sensible de ton anatomie arrachée par mes crocs aiguisés.

- Euh ...

- Oh ! ai-je crié en me relevant d'un bond, Tu préfères te faire émasculer plutôt que de m'engager dans l'équipe ? J'ai l'air si nulle que ça ?

- Sincèrement ? est intervenu la boule de chewing-gum.

- Toi ta gueule ! ai-je rétorqué en lui enfonçant, sans rater pour une fois, mon pied dans la figure.

Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenue membre d'AVALANCHE à temps partiels. En massacrant la tête d'un de leurs membres.

* * *

Fin ! Bon j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Si oui n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me ferait très plaisir !

Sur ce je vous quitte et je vous dit : à la prochaine ! Et FFVII powaaa !


End file.
